


Colour me Crayola

by capt_ann



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, but then it’s also sweet?, like especially at the start ajshdjsjddj, silly short and sweet, the 3 magic s’s, this is so not proofread can you tell, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann/pseuds/capt_ann
Summary: If Eames clicked that penone more timewhile Arthur’s talking.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Colour me Crayola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuccino/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to the absolutely lovely [ Karu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuccino) because this is a basically a fic for !!! their lovely lovely art!!!
> 
> I’ll be linking the art into the fic and at the end notes, and you guys better head on over to leave some likes because _it’s amazing_
> 
> This actually started off as me just spitballing after they sent in the second art piece and being all soft but oh boy. When the discord server encourages you to write write write, you do it.

_Click click click_

“The main advantage is her not being militarised.” 

_Click click click click_

Arthur grit his teeth together before drawing a line on the whiteboard indicating the mark’s Point B. “If she stays on this side while Gavin and Eames are near the fountain, we should be able to get into the library.”

_Click click click click cl—_

Arthur snatches the pen out of Eames’s hand. “I’m taking this.” He huffs, before making his way to his satchel and getting a pack of Crayola Crayons to place in front of the pen-clicking-menace.[ “You can use these from now on.”](https://karuccino.tumblr.com/post/629094665415786496/they-are-married-dream-husbands-gave-me-this-idea)

“What the bloody f—,” 

“It’s the one with twenty four colours so there shouldn’t be any complaints.”

Eames looks like he wants to swear at him but before he can, Arthur goes back to the board and continues as if the whole thing never happened.

  
  
  


The next day, he is, of course, ready for Eames to bring a whole set of pens just to go _click click_ pointedly at his direction.

What he doesn’t expect is to see Eames sitting with a notepad perched on his lap, twirling the brown crayon between his fingers. He raises an eyebrow at his direction, as if daring him to do something. Arthur’s been thrown off slightly so he just silently makes his way to his own desk.

While Gavin explains an idea he had last night, Arthur notices Eames is sharpening the crayons, which makes him frown. How come Eames adapted to the crayon thing so easily? And why?

Later on, when Arthur is talking about _semantics_ and why it wouldn’t work, and how it _could_ , he gets why Eames was sharpening the crayons. To toss the shavings at Arthur’s direction whenever he turns away. Arthur fixes him with a glare when one of the shavings land in his open mouth, and Eames snickers under his breath. 

  
  


This goes on for the rest of the week. Eames seems perfectly comfortable sitting and using the crayons on his notepad. He even goes to the length of thanking Arthur for the crayons because _they make the notes look rather nice with different colours, don’t they, Arthur?_

He doubts Eames is even taking notes related to the job. He’s probably doodling, with how long Arthur sees some of the crayons press down at times. Each time Eames catches him looking, he either flashes him one of his stupid small smiles, or an inquisituve look. Both of which turn his ears slightly pink.

  
  


Arthur goes back to the warehouse after they pull off the job swiftly at the marks hotel room. He knows he cleaned everything up, including their fingerprints, before the job, but he feels some inane urge to double check.

“Back so soon?” Eames greets him first, standing over where his chair used to be. “If you’re looking for something you might have forgotten about, I can assure you there’s nothing remaining. You’ve done a bang up job cleaning everything.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Arthur asks, careful not to let go of his bag. He didn’t want to have to go through another thorough sweep. 

“It appears I’ve misplaced my green crayon.” At Arthur’s look of amusement, he nods. “Yes, _my_ crayons. You shouldn’t have given them to me if you didn’t want me to keep them/ Twenty four is quite a variety.”

“Did you even do any work with them?”

“Well, actually,” he says, reaching into his hidden jacket pocket. “I’d say I got what I wanted to do.”

Arthur frowns at what that may mean, but takes the outstretched moleskin and opens it anyway.

And his breath caught in his throat.

_Holy shit._

[ That’s him. ](https://karuccino.tumblr.com/post/629259266329591808/eames-decided-to-use-arthurs-crayons-by-doodling)

Drawn perfectly, _in crayon_.

Arthur doesn’t make it a habit to frown at himself very much, but that’s definitely his scowl.

He can tell it’s from the first day because of the clothes combination.

He lets out an exhale before turning the pages to find more crayon drawings of himself through the week.

There are multiple ones of the same days, his expression ranging from frowning to absolutely content. Him by the window, by the whiteboard, with his feet up on the chair. Holding a folder, holding markers, and two whole pages dedicated to the day they took a break and went to the coffee shop.

The objects are merely doodles, and technically, so is _he,_ but there’s a carefulness to the way that Eames draws his face, his body, his clothes, that it seems like a bit more.

He thumbs through the pages one more time before looking up at Eames. “Wow. I . . . I knew you drew, but . . .”

Eames stuffs his hands into his pockets, shrugging. “I don’t always go around showing them, do I?” He chuckles. And _dear God,_ was Eames . . . nervous? It was hardly like Eames to get embarrassed about such a thing, but he _had_ always been quite private. “I figured you ought to see these, seeing as they _are_ drawings of yourself.”

Suddenly, Arthur wanted to see everything Eames has ever drawn. Everything he _would_ ever draw. Not just himself, and not just because Arthur _ought to,_ but because Eames wanted to show them to him.

He isn’t totally dense. He knows he is attracted to Eames, who in their right mind wouldn’t be. He knows that most of the reason why he picks on Eames a bit more is because his preschool brain thinks that’s how he should go about his feelings. But he also knows that the reason Eames always rises to the occasion to snipe back is because he’s quite attracted to Arthur, as well. If the drawings weren’t enough to prove that . . . Well.

Abandoning his previous care about keeping the place undisturbed, he drops the bag from his shoulder and grabs Eames’s jacket to pull him closer to his face. He keeps the moleskin clutched into his hand as he gives Eames a second to decide if he doesn’t want this, but Eames just leans in and makes their mouths meet. 

  
  


If, after that day, Arthur spends most of his free time lounging around the world with Eames, being the subject of most of his art, _his muse,_ then that’s nobody's business except theirs. 

And also Yusuf’s when he accidentally opens Eames’s sketchbook to a nude Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> WASNT KARU’S ABSOLUTELY LOVELY ART PIECES EVERYTHING??
> 
> [ here's the first set again ](https://karuccino.tumblr.com/post/629094665415786496/they-are-married-dream-husbands-gave-me-this-idea) and [ the last picture ](https://karuccino.tumblr.com/post/629259266329591808/eames-decided-to-use-arthurs-crayons-by-doodling)
> 
> I was meant to write this like two days ago but instead I wrote it just now in a few minutes ajhdjdjdd.
> 
> (you can find my A/E tumblr if you haven’t already [ @thisarthurandeames ](https://thisarthurandeames.tumblr.com//) xx)


End file.
